


When It Rains

by atlus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drunken Confessions, Last Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Rain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: Mark was the last person Jackson expected to be following him.Song:SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK- Joji





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I love Joji and I’ve been obsessed with this song since it came out. I just _had_ to write something for it. I don’t know why I always end up having ideas that fit markson, but jinson still has my heart (which is why I’m in love with the jinson duo moment in the lullaby choreo don’t @ me). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. And if you haven’t listened to the song, definitely do that! -atlus

Mark walked at a slow pace, a bag of takeout at his side. The rain was calm and he enjoyed the sound it made when it landed on his umbrella. The drops were only visible under the streetlights; it was going on ten o’clock, but Jinyoung had to work overtime at the office and Mark was more than happy to wait on him for dinner.

The breeze was a little chilly, so Mark brought the takeout bag to his chest for warmth. There weren’t many people out, so he was surprised when he heard music in the distance. The building across the street was blaring some sort of club beats and several people were waiting in line to enter. Though Mark had never been, he had heard from some friends that it was a well-run establishment. 

Mark looked away and began focusing on his walk once more, but a shout brought his attention back to the club’s entrance. A man was being tossed out by two large bouncers.

“Come on, guys!” The guest tried to reason, “I didn’t mean anything by it, you know that!” He placed a hand on one of the men’s arms. “JB, please. We’re friends!”

The man called JB swatted his hand away and shot him a glare. “Go home, Jackson. You’re completely wasted.”

_ Jackson. _

The guest turned so Mark could finally see his face: Jackson Wang. The brim of his cap covered some of his features, but Mark knew. He was obviously drunk, like JB had said; he tripped over his own feet as he attempted to get away from the club. He headed toward the bridge, his hands trying to grip the side for any sort of balancing assistance. For fear of his safety, Mark followed far behind.

As Jackson made his way across the bridge, Mark examined him from afar. His attire was the same as always, a cap and a hoodie with some torn jeans. However, something about him seemed off. His eyes looked almost  _ empty.  _ Maybe it was the alcohol.

Jackson’s pace continued to vary with every few steps. After awhile, Mark realized he was walking to the beat of a song. He was singing to himself, the words jumbled from his drunken mess of a mind. Was he trying to dance? That, Mark was unsure of.

The rain began to pick up, but Jackson seemed unphased. In fact, he became more giddy. He let go of the bridge railing and began spinning, all while throwing his hands in the air. His voice cracked as he screamed the words to his own little tune. Mark could’ve laughed if he didn’t realize what was about to happen.

In the middle of the spinning frenzy, Jackson’s foot hit the curb wrong and he landed on the sidewalk, flat on his back. 

“Jesus,” Mark whispered before running toward the man. He sat the takeout bag on the sidewalk and kneeled at Jackson’s side. His eyes were closed and he made no sound.

Mark reached out to check Jackson’s pulse, and that’s when his eyes opened. For a few moments, the two just stared at each other.

“Is this a dream?” Jackson finally spoke.

“No,” Mark answered quickly with a frown, “what are you doing out here? You’re going to catch a cold.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same question. How did you know I was here?”

The elder stood up and offered Jackson a hand; he took it, all though he stumbled as he got to his feet. “I passed the club and saw you getting kicked out,” Mark replied, “is this what you do now?”

“I’m sorry I don’t have someone like Jinyoung to run off to.”

That stung, but Mark had it coming.

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” Jackson continued, “have you really been avoiding me all this time?” His stare was burning into the side of Mark’s face.

The elder tried to meet his gaze, but flinched in the process. “I thought it would be better for the both of us if we didn’t run into each other.”

Jackson stepped forward, causing Mark to take a step back toward the railing. “I see why, since you can’t even look at me,” he scoffed, “and yet, you followed me here. Why?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You’re drunk off your ass right now.”

The younger only proved his point when he attempted to kick the carry out bag, but missed, nearly falling over again. “Why do you care now? You haven’t cared for months. Besides, you’re looking at me like I’m crazy.”

“You’re like a different person now,” Mark replied in a whisper as if he didn’t want to admit it.

Jackson came forward until Mark’s back was against the railing. “I wanted to change for you,” his voice was shaky in Mark’s ear, “I would’ve done  _ anything  _ for you, but I guess that wasn’t good enough, huh?” Tears trickling down his cheeks mixed with the now pouring rain. When Mark didn’t say anything, he added, “I know Jinyoung is better for you, but please… could you just pretend to care one more time?”

Mark finally met Jackson’s eyes. They were red, and his bottom lip quivered. The elder say his umbrella on the ground, allowing himself to feel the rain for the first time all night. His hands were free to hold Jackson’s cheeks. “I’m not pretending now,” he whispered, “I was never pretending.”

Their lips met, heat radiating from each of their bodies. For just one moment, Jackson got to feel the sun on his skin again. He gripped the elder’s shoulders, his hands shaking. Tears continued to fall even as they both hummed into the kiss. When Mark finally pulled away, he had to pry Jackson’s hands from his jacket.

“I love you, Jackson,” Mark said, causing the younger’s eyes to widen with even more surprise, “but I promise, this will be the last time we see each other.”

Without waiting for a reply, Mark ran back across the bridge. Jackson looked at his hands before wiping his face the best he could in the pouring rain. He then picked up the fallen umbrella as well as the takeout bag and headed home, his legs more than capable of carrying him.

* * *

“Mark, you’re completely drenched! What happened?”

Mark smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. “I forgot an umbrella when I left. It looked nice out, so I didn’t think I needed one.”

Jinyoung frowned, taking the pizza box out of his boyfriend's hands so he could help him out of his wet clothes. “This is why you should always watch the weather forecast,” he scolded. He then looked back at the counter where he had sat the pizza box. “Also, I thought we were getting takeout?”

“I went to the restaurant, but were really busy and I knew you were hungry. I thought a pizza would be okay. I’m sorry if it’s not.” 

Jinyoung playfully hit Mark’s arm as he helped him out of his jacket and shirt. “Don’t apologize,” he replied with a smile, “food is food. We can have takeout another time.” He leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet.

Mark leaned in to reciprocate, but Jackson’s lips still lingered in the back of his mind.


End file.
